Red
by Gabriela GleekLover 36
Summary: FANFIC FINCHEL espero que gostem :)
1. Chapter 1 - A declaração de rachel

(**FINN**)

Fazem mais ou menos 3 meses que namoro a garota mais talentosa do mickinley, seu nome? RACHEL BERRY, ela pode não ser a mais bonita ou a mais popular, mas era uma estrela e tanto, queria ir para a Broadway estrelar musicais como wicked e outros, este era o destino dela, e eu Finn Hudson adorava fazer com que ela fosse especial, foram 3 meses difíceis de muitas brigas e desentendimentos, mas no final deu tudo certo, estou caminhando para o auditório onde meu amor me mandou um sms pedindo para eu ir até lá.

Chegando lá estava tudo apagado com um holofote apontado para um lugar da platéia e um outro para o palco, a minha estrela chega e pede para eu sentar no lugar iluminado e ela começa a cantar:

Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

(Amá-lo é como dirigir um Maserati novo por uma rua sem saída)

Faster than the wind, passionate as sin

Mais rápido que o vento, apaixonante como o pecado )

Ending so suddenly

(terminando tão de repente)

Loving him is like trying to change your mind

(Amá-lo é como tentar mudar de idéia)

Once you're already flying through the free fall

(Uma vez que você já está voando em queda livre)

Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all

(Como as cores no outono, tão brilhantes, antes de perdê-las)

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

(Perdê-lo foi azul como eu nunca conheci)

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

(Sentir a falta dele foi cinza escuro, totalmente só)

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

(Esquecê-lo foi como tentar conhecer alguém)

You never met

(Que você nunca encontrou)

But loving him was red

(Mas amá-lo foi vermelho)

Loving him was red

(Amá-lo foi vermelho)

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted

(Tocá-lo era como entender que tudo que você queria)

Was right there in front of you

(Estava bem ali na sua frente)

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words

(Memorizá-lo foi tão fácil como saber todas as palavras)

To your old favorite song

(Da sua velha música favorita)

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword

(Brigar com ele foi como tentar resolver uma palavra cruzada)

And realizing there's no right answer

(E perceber que não há resposta certa)

Regretting him was like wishing

(Me arrepender dele foi como desejar)

You'd never found out

(Que você Nunca tivesse descoberto

That love could be that strong

(Que o amor poderia ser forte desse jeito)

Losing him was blue, like I'd never known

(Perdê-lo foi azul como eu nunca conheci)

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

(Sentir a falta dele foi cinza escuro, totalmente só)

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

(Esquecê-lo foi como tentar conhecer alguém)

You never met

(Que você nunca conheceu)

But loving him was red

(Mas amá-lo foi vermelho)

Loving him was red

(Mas amá-lo foi vermelho)

Oh, red

(Oh, vermelho)

Burning red

(Vermelho ardente)

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

(As lembranças dele vêm em flashbacks e ecos)

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

(Digo a mim mesma que agora é a hora, preciso esquecer)

But moving on from him is impossible

(Mas me distanciar dele é impossível)

When I still see it all in my head

(Quando eu ainda vejo tudo em minha cabeça)

In burning red

(Vermelho ardente)

Burning, it was red

(Ardendo, era vermelho)

Oh, losing him was blue, like I'd never known

(Perdê-lo foi um azul como eu nunca conheci)

Missing him was dark gray, all alone

(Sentir a falta dele foi cinza escuro, totalmente só)

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody

(Esquecê-lo foi como tentar conhecer alguém)

You never met

(Que você nunca conheceu)

'Cause loving him was red

(Porquê amá-lo era vermelho)

Yeah, yeah red

(Yeah, yeah, vermelho)

Burning red

(Vermelho ardente)

And that's why he's spinning round in my head

(E é por isso que ele fica rodando na minha cabeça)

Comes back to me burning red

(Volta pra mim, vermelho ardente)

Yeah, yeah

Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

(O amor dele foi como dirigir um Maserati velho por uma rua sem saída)

- O que achou Finn? Disse a morena

– Adorei, esse foi o melhor presente que já ganhei!

Ela estava toda emocionada, saiu do palco agradecendo e mandando beijos para mim. Eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter alguém muito especial na minha vida como a Rachel, os outros diziam que não iria durar pois já brigamos bastante, mas dessa vez tenho certeza que o nosso namoro iria para frente


	2. Chapter 2 - reencontros e paixões

(**RACHEL**)

Ontem foi o melhor dia da minha vida, dediquei uma música ao Finn e depois da aula ele me levou para jantar, pena que hoje é sábado e ele foi viajar com os pais (Burt e carole) para resolver coisas em Washington sobre a candidatura de Burt ao senado, por isso irei ficar o dia inteiro livre, eis que recebo uma sms de um amigo de infância:

Nome: Brody

Hey rach faz muito tempo que a gente não se vê, só estou deixando uma mensagem para dizer que meus pais vão para Ohio esse fim de semana, e eu vou junto, enfim, queria que você me encontrasse no shopping para a gente conversar e comer alguma coisa, topa?

Nome: Rach

Claro Brody! Eu adoraria passar um tempinho com você e relembrar dos velhos tempos, a gente se vê às 20:00, pode ser?

Nome: Brody

Combinado.

Cheguei no shopping mais cedo para poder procurá-lo e obviamente ele não estava lá, Assim que deu 20:00 em ponto, um cara grita o meu nome:

– RACHEL!

Me virei para ver quem estava fazendo escândalo, ERA O BRODY!, eu não me lembro de ter visto ele tão... tão... GATO, ele era um pouco ais alto que eu, era menor que finn (óbvio, todo mundo é pequeno perto de finn), tinha um cabelo moreno, liso e um pouco arrumado, tinha olhos tão verdes que pareciam esmeralda, e músculos bem definidos, mordi meu lábio inferior e analisei cada detalhe daquela obra perfeita.

"Rachel para com isso, você pertence a finn e mais ninguém, o Brody é só um cara gato que brincava com você na infância"

– Oi Rach, tudo bem? Nossa, você cresceu, está ficando cada vez mais bonita - Brody disse enquanto me abraçava e aontava um lugar para a gente sentar

– Oi Brody, você também mudou, como anda a vida?

– Vou bem, mas só tenho um problema, estou solteiro, mas e você e o finn, ainda estão juntos?

– Uhum, fazem 3 meses já

– Legal- senti um pouco de ciúmes quando ele disse isso, acho que o Brody está a fim de mim, também, ele me olhou como eu olho para uma barra de chocolate no mercado.

Conversamos o dia inteiro e foi bem divertido, ele vai passar o final de semana na nossa casa, o problema é que vou ter que agüentar as pontas até o Finn voltar da viagem, o Brody é um gato e preciso evitar qualquer sinal de paixão em mim.


	3. Chapter 3 - Traições e Acidentes

(FINN)

O final de semana havia passado e eu estava de volta para Ohio e para minha amada, saímos cedo no domingo para que eu passasse na casa da Rachel, comprei umas rosas coloridas e toquei a campainha, só que quando eu cheguei lá tive uma grande surpresa, a MINHA Rachel estava beijando outro cara no sofá, quando ela percebeu deu um pulo do sofá:

– Rachel o que está fazendo? (finn)

– Ah... eh... este é Brody, ele é meu ami...(Rachel)

Tentou explicar, mas interrompi o que ela ia dizer e sai da casa jogando as rosas no chão

– FINN, FIIIIINN, EU POSSO EXPLICAR!

Entrei no carro com a maior raiva,juro que eu não queria ver essa cena, meu celular começou a tocar e eu estava quase a mil por hora de tão rápido que eu corria na pista, era ela, nunca pensei que Rachel faria uma coisa dessas, não aceitei a chamada e liguei o rádio para relaxar:

Summer after high school when

(No verão, depois do Ensino médio)

We first met

(No nosso primeiro encontro)

We'd make out in your Mustang

(Nós nos beijamos no seu Mustang)

To Radiohead

(Ouvindo Radiohead)

And on my eighteen birthday

(E no meu aniversário de 18 anos)

We got matching tattoos

(Fizemos tatuagens iguais)

Used to steal your parents' liquor and

(A gente roubava o licor dos seus pais)

Climb to the roof

(E subíamos no telhado)

Talk about our future like we had

(Falamos sobre o nosso futuro como se soubéssemos)

A clue

(De algo)

Never planned that one day

(Mas nunca planejei que um dia)

I'd be losing you

(Eu perderia você)

In another life, I would be your girl

(Em uma outra vida, eu seria sua garota)

We'd keep all our promises, be us

(Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas,)

Against the world

(Seriamos nós contra o mundo)

In another life, I would make you stay

(Em uma outra vida, eu faria você ficar)

So I don't have to say you were

(Então, eu não tenho que dizer que você era)

The one that got away

(Aquele Que Se Foi)

The one that got away

(Aquele Que Se Foi)

Corri com o carro mais rápido que pude, tentando não pensar nela, acabei me distraindo, para meu azar, bati numa árvore e acabei capotando com o carro


	4. Chapter 4 -Sofrimentos e Arrependimentos

(RACHEL)

Depois que fomos para casa, fiquei conversando com Brody no sofá da sala, e sem querer num impulso besta, acabei beijando ele, JUSTO QUANDO FINN ENTROU, levei um susto com ele, agora eu me odeio, sou a pior namorada do mundo porque ele saiu correndo e dirigiu que nem um louco, e hoje à tarde recebi um telefonema da Quinn avisando que Finn estava no hospital em coma, fui que nem uma desesperada para lá e deixei Brody em casa, concerteza Finn não ia querer ele lá.

Mandaram-me ficar na sala de espera, eu queria derrubar toda aquela gente e ver meu amor, fui uma estúpida por beijar Brody, mas Santana, Quinn, Kurt, blaine, artie, puck, tina, Mike e brittany estavam lá para me dar apoios, chorei muito, depois de 2 horas intermináveis de espera, os médicos deixaram eu, Kurt entrarmos, Kurt disse que poderia vê-lo em outra hora e me pediu para ir sozinha, e eu fui.

A sala onde Finn estava era azul com algumas flores no canto e alguns balões coloridos, ajoelhei ao seu lado e chorei em cima de sua barriga, peguei a mão dele e fiquei desejando para que ele acordasse, então a enfermeira ligou o rádio onde justamente tocou uma música triste:

I hope that you see right through my walls

(Espero que você veja além das minhas barreiras)

I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling

(Espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo)

I'll never let our love get so close...

(Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto)

You put your arms around me and i'm home

(Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu me sinto em casa)

I've tried my best to never let you in, to see the truth.

(Eu tentei meu melhor para nunca deixar você entrar, para ver a verdade)

And I've never opened up, I've never truly love 'til you

(E eu nunca abri, eu nunca realmente amei até você)

Put your arms around me

(Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor)

And i believe that it's easier for you to let me go

(E eu acredito que é mais fácil para você me deixar ir)

I hope that you see right through my walls

(Eu espero que você veja por entre minha barreiras)

I hope that you catch me 'cause i'm already falling

(Eu espero que você me segure, pois eu já estou caindo)

I'll never let our love get so close

(Nunca vou deixar o nosso amor se aproximar tanto)

You put your arms around me and I'm home

(Você coloca seus braços ao meu redor e eu estou em casa)

eu disse para finn que nunca trairia ele, mas traí, que eu seria para sempre a sua menina, e que faria de tudo para não o perdê-lo, mas fui uma ridícula por deixar finn, porque mesmo que ele não tenha uma perfeita voz como blaine, inteligente feito artie e musculoso como puck, ele era especial para mim, eu costumava ser a garota dele e ele era o homem dos meus sonhos, saí da sala onde finn estava e foi a vez de Kurt ver como o meio-irmão estava, eu estava sofrendo muito, não consegui parar de me sentir culpada por tudo isso, se eu não tivesse beijado Brody estaria tudo bem.

It's late at night and I can't sleep

(É tarde da noite e eu não consigo dormir)

Missing you just runs too deep

(Falta-lhe apenas é muito profundo)

Oh I can't be thinking of your smile

(Ah, não posso estar a pensar em seu sorriso)

Every kiss you can't forget

(Cada beijo que você não pode esquecer)

This aching heart ain't broken yet

(Esse coração dolorido ainda não está quebrado)

Oh God I wish I could make you see

(Oh Deus, eu desejo que eu pudesse fazer você ver)

Cuz I know this flame isn't dying

(Porque eu sei que essa chama não está morrendo)

So nothing can stop me from trying

(Portanto, nada pode me impedir de tentar)

Baby you know that

(Baby você sabe que)

Maybe it's time for miracles

(Talvez esteja na hora de milagres)

Cuz I ain't giving up on love

(Porque eu não sou de desistir do amor)

You know that

(Você sabe que)

Maybe it's time for miracles

(Talvez esteja na hora de milagres)

Cuz I ain't giving up on love

(Porque eu não sou de desistir do amor)

No I ain't giving up on us

(Não, eu não desistir de nós).


	5. Chapter 5 - Brigas e o Perdão

(FINN)

Depois que eu saí do hospital e fui para a casa descansar, havia uma festa para mim e todos do glee club estavam lá, e até alguns warblers amigos de blaine e Kurt me desejaram melhoras, foi um ótimo dia, quando todos foram embora a Rachel ficou lá e queria se desculpar comigo:

– Finn, antes de você ir para seu quarto, queria dizer umas coisas – disse a morena

– Ok Rachel, diga o que você quer, mas não vou aceitar o fato de eu ser traído com aquelezinho lá, porque fez isso? Eu te amava por quem você era por dentro, e agora me trocou por outro? Desculpa Rachel, mas não vou fazer o que eu fiz, vou te esquecer para sempre já que você tem gente melhor...

De repente Rachel me agarrou pelo braço me impedindo de subir para o quarto

– Eu fui uma estúpida ok? Você não merece tudo isso, o Brody é meu amigo de infância e eu reencontrei ele, não devia ter trazido ele aqui e o beijá-lo, eu te perdi uma vez, e eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, e pela milésima vez... VOCÊ ME PERDOA? Por favor, se você não me perdoar não sei o que vou fazer sem você – dizia Rachel já quase aos prantos

Ouvindo tudo aquilo, eu pude perceber que Rachel estava realmente arrependida e como ela me amava

– Rachel... Eu te perdôo, não tenho sido bom namorado também, e sei pelo o que você ta passando, fiz a mesma coisa – eu dizia enquanto abaixava a cabeça de vergonha enquanto virava de frente para ela

– C-como assim finn? – dizia a baixinha confusa

CONTINUA


	6. Chapter 6 - A verdade e a Compreensão

FLASHBACK ON (NARRAÇÃO DO FINN)

Enquanto estava em Washington andando pela rua, vejo uma loira se aproximar de mim, tinha um rosto familiar e um cabelo que não dava para esquecer, era Quinn fabray, minha primeira namorada, ela veio falar comigo e ficamos um tempo conversando, só então pude perceber que ela me queria também:

– Sabe Finn, to com saudades de você, do tempo que a gente namorava e reinávamos naquela escola, agora que você se juntou com a Rachel sem sal Berry, eu vi que você precisava de uma ajuda

Então ela chegou mais perto de mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

– Quer voltar comigo?

E quando eu ia responder um não bonito, ela me agarrou no meio da rua sem dó nem piedade e tenho que confessar que foi bom

FLASHBACK OFF (E POV RACHEL)

– FINN! TINHA QUE SER COM A QUINN?

– Olha Rachel, eu sei que errei e me arrependo disso, mas você também tem que entender que fez o mesmo comigo

–OH! Verdade me desculpe, às vezes, deixo meus sentimentos saírem e fico dramática

– tudo bem, eu amo o jeito que você é, mesmo que seja bizarro, te amo rach

– Own, eu também te amo finny (um apelido que acabei de inventar e fica fofo em Finn)

E selamos esse momento com um beijo demorado desejando nos lembrarmos dele para sempre, eu amava Rachel não importa o que acontecesse, nada poderia nos separar.


End file.
